


Hey Buck

by ivebeenstumped



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenstumped/pseuds/ivebeenstumped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to help Bucky make the transition to modern life. He introduces him to some friends who may help him through it. </p>
<p>However, Steve didn't think it would be this difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Buck

“Hey Buck!” yelled a man into a closed door, “get up, you’re meeting some people today.” He knocked on the closed door and a groaning noise coming through the door could be heard.  
“Yeah, fine,” grumbled a voice from inside. The man then walked into a bright, large kitchen with mugs and dirty dishes spread out on the counter. He plucked two clean mugs from the cupboard and turned on the coffee machine. 

The man’s name was Steve Rogers, or more commonly known as Captain America, the First Avenger. It had been six months since he had found out that his best friend James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was alive and three months since Steve had been able to get the evil out of his friend’s head. He had taken the smart move to keep watch on Bucky and suggested they share a flat together, and with frequent visits from their friend and co-agent Natasha Romanoff, Bucky was slowly making the transition to normal life. 

The coffee machine stopped whirring just as Bucky entered the room.   
“So who of your mystical band of heroes am I meeting today? The whole gang?” he asked, running a hand through his short brown hair.   
“No, just two,” answered Steve who passed Bucky his cup of coffee, “You may of heard of them, Tony Stark-”  
“Ah yes, the famous ‘Iron Man’,” interrupted Bucky, with feigned amazement.  
“Yes,” sighed Steve, “and Dr Bruce Banner.”  
“Isn’t he that Hulk guy?” asked Bucky.  
“He’s a very respectable doctor, but yeah he can ‘Hulk out’ sometimes.” Bucky nodded and took a sip from his cup. He looked a bit nervous, the last time Steve had tried to introduce him to a friend it went a little pear-shaped.   
“Don’t worry,” said Steve to Bucky, “Natasha will be there, you’ll be fine. It won’t be like last time.” 

That afternoon, Natasha met Steve and Bucky outside a bar on the edge of Manhattan. Bucky was still feeling nervous; he was only just beginning to make the transition to life in this different place. Steve had managed it, but he too still had problems sometimes. After all, both of them were nearing on 95 years old. Natasha brought them inside and led them to a table where two men were sitting. One was joking and laughing and the other was smiling at the other man and laughing at his giant movements while telling some story.   
“You know Tony,” said Natasha as she neared the table, “Bruce was there.”   
Tony replied with a smirk and said “I knew that, I was just testing his memory.”  
“Riiight,” she said while sliding into a seat. Bruce, the other man at the table stood up to greet Steve and shook his hand.  
“Nice to see you again Steve,” he said, then turning to Bucky.  
“Nice to see you too, and this is Bucky,” said Steve who gestured to Bucky.  
“Yes, the famous Bucky Barnes,” said Bruce, who shook Bucky’s hand, “great to finally meet you.” Bucky nodded as he shook Bruce’s hand.  
“Ah yes, The Winter Soldier,” said Tony, with snark, “wasn’t it you who nearly destroyed DC?”  
“Tony,” said Natasha.  
“Of course, where are my manners? My name is Tony Stark, Bucky,” said Tony.  
“I know who you are,” said Bucky, he and Steve then sat in the two empty seats at the table. Tony then offered to order some drinks for the table. He got up and headed to the bar.  
“Sorry about him,” said Bruce sincerely “we’re still working on sensitivity.”  
“It’s fine,” said Bucky.

Tony then returned with the drinks. The conversation swung from being about Steve and Bucky and how they met, to the Avengers and the battle of New York and then to Bruce and Tony’s current science-y plans that Bucky was completely dumbfounded by. Then, the conversation begun to take a turn that Bucky wasn’t sure he was happy about.

“So, what was all of that trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra a while back?” asked Bruce, “Weren’t you involved Steve?” At the time that Steve found out that Bucky was alive, S.H.I.E.LD (the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) was taken over by HYDRA, a science division from Nazi Germany in World War 2. This had left S.H.I.E.L.D in tatters.   
“I don’t know if I’m really supposed to talk about that,” said Steve. He knew full well that Bruce and Tony were trustworthy, but he also knew that it wasn’t a topic Bucky wanted to revisit, As he was responsible for most of the damage laid to S.H.I.E.L.D.   
“Oh I’m sure its fine,” said Tony, “it’s just us anyway.”  
“I’d rather not,” said Steve, starting to shift in his chair. He looked to Bucky, he seemed slightly tense.   
“Tony, leave it,” said Natasha warningly.  
“No, I’ve had a bad day already,” exclaimed Tony, almost shouting, “why won’t you tell us Steve? Is it because you really can’t? Or don’t you want to share the fact that your buddy here almost killed you and destroyed half of shield?” Bucky stood up abruptly and left the table, heading in the direction to the bathroom. Steve glared at Tony and got up to follow Bucky. As he left he could hear Natasha shouting at Tony.  
“How did you even know that Tony?” asked Steve, turning around and shouting across the room.  
“I know a lot of things, Steve,” he replied with snark. Steve turned back in the way he was heading, rolling his eyes. He found Bucky leaning over the sink breathing heavily.  
“You okay man?” asked Steve, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.   
“I-I don’t know,” stammered Bucky, “I feel like he’s coming back sometimes you know, The Winter Soldier. I was so angry back then, all I wanted was to rip that smirk off of his face.” Bucky’s face fell as he realised what he just said.  
“Steve, how did you do it? Make it back to normal?” asked Bucky, tears filling his eyes.   
“I honestly don’t know,” Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, “now come on, Natasha will have made sure that Tony doesn’t do that again.” 

The two of them made it back to the table and the night continued on without any mention of The Winter Soldier or the battle in DC. When all of the drinks had been consumed and the night had finished the group finally parted ways. With Tony and Bruce heading off to the Stark tower, Natasha to her apartment and Bucky and Steve to their flat. The two boys offered to walk Natasha back to her apartment as the boys could not get drunk, one of the side-effects of being genetically engineered super soldiers, and Natasha could and obviously was. The normally recluse lady was stumbling along the sidewalk and laughing all the way. Bucky laughed at her as she grabbed his hand and tugged him along, almost dancing with him. The trio eventually made it to Natasha’s apartment and then found their way back to the flat they shared.

“Hey man,” said Steve after they had arrived back, “I’m sorry about tonight.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” said Bucky “we just have to work this out.”  
“Together?” asked Steve holding out his hand.  
“Until the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is for my school's Year 10 Personal Project. I am writing a collection of one-shots and compiling them in one book. Comments and suggestions are encouraged on either here or my tumblr ivebeenstumped :) xx


End file.
